


Just a little something

by Zeruby



Series: Date with an idiot [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: When T'challa asks you an question of an life time.
Relationships: T'Challa (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Date with an idiot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857847
Kudos: 6





	Just a little something

You sat on a nice armchair kind of an chair in a private plane, staring out from a small window. You and your fiance, new fiance on top of that, had had a vocation.

Just, plain and boring vocation in Northern country of Finland, or Lapland as it was called. Something different in your lives that the both of you needed. An cottage, simple yet beautiful with all the necessary things one needs for a living yet still being small house and, on top of all that, being confy and perfect, in a little cottage village in middle of winter, in December nontheles. Even Santa Claus visited the holiday centre one day. It was perfect. All of it. 

Until, on a starry night with the moon almost full and some northern lights dancing in the sky, T'challa did the unthinkable and went on one knee and asked the most important question of your life:

"(Y/n), the annoyance and the love of my life, in the coldest night I probably ever have had in my entire life, I have to ask you the most important question of our lifetime…" he started, staring so deeply and lovingly in your (e/c) eyes. If not the cold already reddening your cheeks you could almost swear that what T'challa had just said maybe you blush.

So, thank goodness for the dark evening and the freezing -23 celcius that could freeze even Tony's pe….

Anyway…. 

Were you just waiting for the ask of the lifetime? To be asked to be married by this silly idiot? Yeah…. 

"(Y/n)... I need to know… Is rye bread and whiskey really the life and soul of one's life?" he asked, and you stared down at him in utter shock. How… How could he…? "And the Coffee…? Surely you could live without it… Right…?" 

The fucker had just created the most romantic scene in a lifetime and this is what he wanted to know?! The fuck is wrong with… 

Then he started laughing. And, even in the dark, he looked so happy. You could see it as clearly as day. You wanted to hit him just for that. For laughing, for looking so happy at a moment. And for what? Laughing at something you liked in this weirdly cold, yet nice country.

"FUCK you" you simply said, because hey, why not. 

"I'm… sorry, love… I just had to do that… But, for the 1000$ question… (Y/n)... Would you consider of marrying me?" aaand there was the question you were looking for.

And your answer was an easy 'Yes', making you a wife to an idiot. 


End file.
